(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color processing apparatus, a color processing method, and an image forming system.
(ii) Related Art
In some cases, a conversion relationship is used to adjust color variations in an image forming section. To do calibration for updating the conversion relationship in accordance with the color variations, calibration may be done using an image designated by a user to be printed (a user image). However, the color variations may be different in each page to be printed, and, in that case, the accuracy of color adjustment may be degraded.